Starcrossed
by NanmaGuren77
Summary: "From ancient grudge break to new mutiny where civil blood makes civil hands unclean." -Shakespeare *ONESHOT* COMPLETE RxR


Star-crossed-  
"From ancient grudge break to new mutiny  
where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
a pair of star-crossed lovers take their life  
whose misadventures piteous overthrows  
doth with their death bury their parents' strife." – Romeo & Juliet, Shakespeare.

* * *

Sunagakure's walls loomed over against the darkened backdrop of the night, the moon illuminating over the village like a shadow following its human form. There on the top of its walls stood its protectors, and the Kage himself at the opening of his village and the troop of militia he ordered. He was aged, in his late twenties...the strain of his line of duties never showed till now. The sign of aging showed slightly underneath his cool composure, his deep red hair was mid-length cut-sharp still ever spiked and ruffled like in his younger years. But something, his men knew…something was off about him this late of night.

They all stood separate apart watching-their eyes focused intently on the blank area of miles and miles of sand,  
with nothing only but the emptiness that surrounded them.  
Gaara meanwhile doing the same, but in a trance like state-his arms folded defiantly looking for anything out of the ordinary.

"Sir," one of his men said. "I detect that nothing is coming…  
is this an undercover mission, or is our village in danger?"

Gaara pursed his lips, closing his eyes slowly.  
He turned his head and looked the main straight in the eye.

"Neither, This is personal, Byou. She will come, I sense her.  
I sent out grains of my chakra filled sand scattering them in graphed out places over Suna's domain earlier this morning.  
Tracking her is the easier part…who she's with for the matter is an entirely different thing."

"Uhm…She, Kazekage I don't understand?  
Excuse me for asking, but who are you speaking about?"

Gaara's pale green eyes slowly looked towards his high officer, wincing.  
He kicked his shoes into the small rubble from the top of the walls down into the sand below.

"My daughter, Aiko."

Byou's brown eyes widened, he remembered Aiko. The only child of Hinata Hyuga and Gaara no Sabuku.  
He was on a co-op mission with her towards the sand when he was a young adult, and it was he himself who introduced her towards Gaara.  
That was back then when she was a live. Hinata's death was still a mystery, some even say the Kazekage himself killed her in a rage…although the sand village refused to believe it. Nobody knew what to believe. Byou ruffled his short light brown hair in thought.  
Soon after Gaara and Hinata married, Gaara thanked him for introducing her to his life and promoted him up in his rank and missions.  
Byou shook his head trying to forget the past.

"I'm sorry for asking." He replied from his station on the wall.

"No need," Gaara replied.  
His emotion shifted quickly from one of composure to outright disgust.  
"There they are now. I knew it, I knew she would be with him!"  
In the far off distance racing against the sand in the night, was a small group.  
Better yet a 'pack' of people on dogs, with one lone ninja right on their sides in the front near their leader.

Byou spat, onto the ground.  
" Tch, I know now. Its that Inuzuka clan. Mongrels…its not the first time he's been here at Sunagakure's Gates. "

The snarling, growling dogs halted to a stop at the entrance of Suna.  
Till the main leader got off, and walked together with the lone ninja.  
As they both gained closer to the town entrance, Gaara from on top of the walls spoke loud.

"Leader of the Inuzuka clan- Show yourself, what right do have coming here?"

The leader's eyes bore through the darkness, like a madman.  
He lifted his head out, smiling like something overtook him as made his entrance.

" Inuzuka, Kiba… At your service your majesty." The man bowed sarcastically.

His eyes, bulged with insanity as he began to laugh.

"I've brought a present for you Kazekage! Its your daughter...wouldn't you like to see her after so long you two have been apart?"  
Kiba's whole being shook with impatience looking back at the ninja and nudged the person forward swiftly.

"Father…." The lone ninja said stepping out of the darkness…  
Her beauty reflected in the moonlight. Pale clear skin,  
with opalescent eyes shining brightly back at her own father's image, in her hand she held a single spear.

Gaara's eyes ontop of the wall closed and slowly opened again…as if he thought that this moment was purely just a dream.

"Aiko…." He whispered underneath the wind.

"Father, I've always wanted to say this to you…."  
She paused, at the bottom of the walls of Sunagakure.  
Gritting her teeth as she spoke.

"YOU'RE A MONSTER."

As soon as anyone knew it she pounced forward into the air, shoving the spear forward to her father's throat.

"Kazekage! PROTECT HIM!" Byou said to the other soldiers.

Gaara blocked her attack with his sand,  
and took a single step back recoiling from the attack.

"No, stay where you are…I'm fine, this is my own battle. Make sure no one of us attacks without my say-  
we are here to protect not to cause a war against the leaf just because of one incompetent fool and his men."

Byou bowed, and did as he was commanded.

As both father and daughter battled, Gaara could help but seeing that his own daughter,  
was the very spitting image of her mother. Except for one thing…

"You have the same fighting style as your mother,"  
He replied monotone, blocking the next attacks that she threw at him.  
"Although, see some different techniques- that mongrel taught you."

"Shut up!" She growled,  
her tattered clothing shifting in the wind with each turn and movement she made trying to find a cut in his impervious sand by spear.

" He was a better father to me, than you ever was." Aiko shouted.

Gaara groaned from the deep part of his throat…inside that hurt in deeply.

"Hina- er….Aiko! If you don't finish the job the others and I will!" Kiba yelled from down below impatient .

The dogs, and people alike shouted and barked in unison.  
Gaara didn't wait for that to happen,  
he finally struck out his sand collapsing and holding up his daughter in the air by the sand that he controlled.

"Let me go- you bastard! You're the essence evil." Aiko spat,  
struggled with all her strength.  
Till something in her broke apart… streams of cold tears trickled down her face, she was shaking.

"I never- I never got to know what mom was like. Why?  
Why did you take her away from me…from Kiba…from everyone she knew!"  
Aiko bawled, the wet tears falling soaking up in the sand that held her.

Gaara, sighed. Letting her go gently she fell on top of Suna's walls where he stood just a bit away.  
Her spear falling to her side…

" You want the truth…?" He asked solemnly.

Aiko rubbed her eyes, looking her father.  
" Yes, but maybe your death can ease everyone's suffering.  
PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID MONSTER!"  
She leaped forward, spear in hand- Gaara staying where he stood.

_My child…What have you become? _He thought.

Instead of deflecting her attack, Gaara let his sand take away her spear.  
He grabbed her hand and pulled his daughter into his arms in embrace.  
Everyone was in shock…

"My only child, How I love you…"  
Gaara replied over and over again,  
Cradling her in his arms preciously cooing her into a soft lull.

"Why?" His daughter, cried into his arms.  
"I will tell you the truth. Look into to my eyes."

Aiko moved from her father and studied his eyes.

The pale jade green eyes softened as he looked back into the own eyes of his beautiful daughter.

"I loved your mother deeply, more to say- as much more than any man could love his wife.  
I worshipped her. I did everything I could for her. Now do you think I would be so unjust to kill the woman that filled my heart with love?"

Aiko shook her head, her long black hair swaying.  
"I-I don't know what to think. Kiba says different…He-."

Kiba growled from below…  
" You STUPID BITCH. You had the shot… KILL HIM!" He seethed with rage.  
" Kill him!" he repeated.

Aiko let go of her father's arms and put her arms out in protection.  
" I won't Kiba. I don't understand…but I believe that he didn't kill my mother at all!"

"FINE!" Kiba growled…he gripped his fists tightly.

"Then die together!" Kiba said, foaming at the mouth. "Everyone…ATTACK!"

The dogs were in the front…jumping high into the air- aiming at Gaara and Aiko.  
Gaara quickly shielding himself and his daughter with his sand.

"Byou! Now…!" Gaara ordered, yelling at the top of his lungs.

" Yes SIR!" Byou shouted. "Men to arms!"  
"YAH!" The sand soldiers shouted.

Everyone was fighting- but one of the bigger dogs took out of control and starting ramming into Gaara's sand continuously.  
Gaara lifted up his defense, and took the dog out. While for a slimmer of a second his mind was out of focus- someone else strike aiming for his heart.

"DIE PIG!" Kiba shouted at Gaara, shoving the blade quickly for deadly accuracy.

Gaara's eyes widened as he saw the image in front of him. Yet…the blade never hit, why?  
It was his own daughter that took the blade piercing into her heart to protect him. Aiko reeled backwards,  
holding the blade's hilt that was stuck into her chest.  
She spurted out blood, and she was sent falling down from the top of the wall to the bottom in a big thud.

Gaara's yelled, crying as he jumped to catch her, grabbing her then slowly setting her down into the sand.  
Kiba meanwhile smiling at the scene from the top of the wall watching down below, he was thrilled.

Gaara tried to smile as he saw his daughter in pain.  
"Y-your okay…darling." He tried smiling to keep her at ease, brushing her hair of blood and sand.  
" I'll keep you safe…..I promise….I promise."

Aiko started to cry, as blood filled her mouth as she spoke.  
"Papa…, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please don't mad…."

Gaara, trembled; picking her up gently in his arms once again and held her tightly.  
"Oh, how could I ever be mad at you? Never… ever." He started to cry too.

Together, basked in the moonlight,  
stood not the essence of two people neither shinobi rank , or ninja, or Kazekage…but of father and daughter.  
Two souls untied again under the moon's motherly glow.

The sound of steel on flesh broke the silence.  
Kiba moved silently behind Gaara and pierced his heart from the back- also striking Aiko again in the chest.

Gaara reeled seeing black as he and his daughter hit the ground together in his arms.  
The yell of pain soothed Kiba as he released the spear from his enemy's chest and threw it on the ground satisfied.  
Crying Gaara pushed himself closer to his daughter and held her in his arms, he moved his hand to her cheek as he spoke partially.

"Hinata died by…Kiba's hand. She went to check you in your room when you were still a baby.  
He was there by the window- she told me in her dying breath."

Gaara coughed out blood and spoke again.

" He was stricken with grief that she never saw on how he felt about her when they were young.  
Kiba murdered her- then passed out from knowing what he did unconsciously-  
his insanity of love and grief filled his head. Hinata's last words was I love you and the baby always,  
and to forgive Kiba…so I did. Nights later he stole you from me.  
It hurt me dearly….but the elders told me to stay to my duties every time I tried to go looking.  
I tried- This severed my heart entirely..."

Tears formed again and again in the Kazekage's eyes, choking from how much blood and dry air caught in his throat.  
"I-I was s-o proud to be a father- y-our father."

Aiko smiled back, even looking disheveled and dying.  
"Papa…I knew….that somewhere in my heart that you both loved me. I knew…."

Gaara, smiled slowly. "I always will….and forever more."

From that moment, they laid in each others arms in silence their heart's beating together. Till finally…they both gave out dying in each other arms.

Kiba laughed unnervingly at the scene that was played before them….  
Byou and his men jumped down from the walls scratched up and bloody but defeated the enemy.  
Byou saw the seen also, hurting not only himself but his militia badly and the pain of heartbroken.  
Thus seeing Kiba who was the last one standing laughing hysterically, Byou rushed forward- in a single hard punch knocked the man out cold.

"Men…" Byou said softly.  
" The Kazekage and his daughter is dead…let us give them respect."

All bowed their head in honor holding respect of their leader and his daughter.  
Heavy silence filled with the howling of the wind was all to be heard…until one man's voice was to be heard…

"Heh…." Kiba's voice reverberated in the area. " I-I did it!" Laughing at himself, the sand village's men was angry.

Byou ran over to him in disgust, pulling him up from the ground holding the man by the collar of his shirt.

"I should kill you." Byou, snarled.

"Heh, what's stopping you big guy? I did what needed to be done."

"I hope there will be no mercy for you in the afterlife!" Byou shouted, raising his hand in a deadly punch.

Till something miraculous happened. A whirlwind of white sand came heading towards the two bodies.  
Byou stopped his actions and stared in awe, the sand soon lost momentum and took on the form of a woman in white…it was Hinata!

The figure, halted its actions heading towards Gaara and Aiko's body-  
standing still looking at Byou then Kiba. Byou was agast- Hinata was gleaming white…  
every bit of her glowing , even her eyes. Yet it wasn't fear that both men held within, but of shock.

"Kiba." Her voice sang sweetly.  
" I let my husband allow you to live- and yet you still think the same thoughts? Now its succumbed to this- my family gone as am I."

Kiba clawed his hands into the sand, shaking his head. Sniffling…  
"All- All I ever wanted…was your love. Yet you couldn't see….you couldn't.  
I was supposed to be your husband, she was supposed to be my child…If you just could've loved me before you loved _**HIM**_."

Kiba fell to the ground, broken- his chest aching from pain.

Hinata turned back, and headed towards her beloved family.  
She put a cool hand on Gaara's head, and touched a tuff of his soft red hair.  
"My husband, you did well…are you and my little love child ready to depart?  
You've both suffered so much in this world after I left…  
I was watching you every night by the moon's glow. But now…we're together-"

Byou gasped, falling to the ground from the sight, all the other men had fled except for him and Kiba who was now either dead or passed out.

Hinata touched each of their chests lightly, and out forth sprang two balls of pure light.  
Their souls, as the three of them hovered in the air…  
Hinata's human-ish form turned into a sphere of pure light and departed into the sky vanishing.

Byou rubbed his eyes, and what he thought appeared to be was three new bright stars near the full moon.  
One light red, the other light purple, and the smallest one out of all-was pure white.

Byou stood up, and spoke gently.  
"So many lives, lost this night. Such Star-crossed fates…"

As he walked back alone towards the village to tell the tale...  
the sun began to rose, shearing the cold of the night. Bring once again warmth and the breath of life for all.

* * *

Hey, Nanma here, I'm sorry if what you expected to be the outcome was different than I came up with. Shakespeare influenced me a bit**, if you find it not to your liking or you did. PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT. (Maybe I'll make some tweaks to it!) **Also I apologize for the spelling, and grammar in this story of mine. I've just recently gotten back to writing here on Fanfiction website. Please bare with my clumsiness. Thanks.  
( I don't own Naruto or any of its wonderful characters)***  
*Aiko* (In Japanese it means: Love Child)  
* Byou* my OC character that I made up.  
(Hope this solves any confusion and what not.) I thank anyone who even attempts to read my messy story…I will keep on fixing it periodically!


End file.
